


Morning Kiss

by JunChan2018 (JuneChanu)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneChanu/pseuds/JunChan2018
Summary: Junhoe's gotta go to work but first he needs his good morning kiss.





	Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> PWP.
> 
>  
> 
> I just had to write something for my boys. I miss them so much.

.  
.

 

"Chanwoo?" Junhoe asked, fingers fumbling with his shirt buttons.

Usually his lover responded, but he had awoken to cold, empty sheets.

His shirt mostly buttoned but left somewhat crumpled, he left the bedroom to search.

He wasn't going to leave for work without a good morning kiss, damn it.

In the beginning of the corridor, a noise echoed and bounced off the walls, a small, breathy grunt.

'Perhaps Chanwoo had hurt himself?'

With that thought he charged through the house in the direction of the grunt, down some stairs and around a corner where he was treated with a not unpleasant sight.  
Chanwoo knelt on the hardwood floors, a cutesy handkerchief around his head to hold back his hair, grunting intermittently as he scrubbed at a spot on one of the floorboards.

Some puddles of water reflected light, indicating Chanwoo's clumsy path to his current spot.

Not only did he appreciate the fact that Chanwoo was being thoughtful, but the brunet was still clad only in boxers and a form-fitting nightshirt.

For some reason, the domesticity of the scene that lay before him turned him on more than words could say.

Chanwoo hadn't noticed him; he approached him silently.  
"How thoughtful of you," Junhoe purred delightedly.

Chanwoo yelped at that, hopping to his feet and nearly knocking over the nearly-full bucket of soapy water.

"Junhoe!" Chanwoo groaned, irritably.

Junhoe grinned at him. "What?"

"This was supposed to be a surprise!" During this little outburst, his boxers had slid down on his hips, exposing the exquisite beginnings and endings of muscles.

Junhoe moved forward until he stood close enough to breathe on Chanwoo. "Can I make it up to you?"

He pushed him gently against the wall, cornering him, and sank onto his knees.

His boss could go fuck himself if he asked Junhoe one more time what had happened to the knees on his suit.

One of the puddles soaked through, but he didn't let it bother him.

He tongued the head of Chanwoo's cock through the fabric, which stiffened under the stimulation, and his lover moaned and threaded his fingers through his hair, jerking his hips slightly.

"Fuck, Junhoe," Chanwoo breathed.

Junhoe peered up at him. "After I get back from work," he decided with a sly grin before returning to lapping at the tip with a quick, expert tongue.

He pulled down Chanwoo's boxers to expose his erect dick, and took the head into his hot, wet mouth, stroking the slit.

Chanwoo fought the instinct to thrust violently into Junhoe's perfect little mouth with a whine.

Junhoe muttered profanities that could curl the hair on an infant over the sheer size of Chanwoo, but took its entirety into his mouth, supressing the gag reflex and salivating heavily.

Chanwoo couldn't fight it anymore; he pistoned his hips into Junhoe's mouth.

And Junhoe, thankfully having had experience with Chanwoo's irritating habits, didn't gag, choke, or vomit.

He bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and caressing the dick gently.

Chanwoo's balls tightened until they became rock hard and straining, and he came deep into Junhoe's throat, some cum leaking as he pulled his softened dick out.

Junhoe stood again, making a show of swallowing it all, then leaning in to kiss Chanwoo.

Chanwoo accepted Junhoe's tongue into his mouth, lapping at it to taste himself while feeling the other man's pert ass.

With a squeeze and a slap, Junhoe dusted himself off, straightened his shirt, and left, leaving Chanwoo dumbfounded.

He got his goddamned morning kiss, so he was good to go.

**Author's Note:**

> No continuation. This story is just written just because. But I promise to make more.


End file.
